


Jonah

by Maia_Nebula



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: But it's Jyrus all the way!, Featuring a confused Cyrus, Kissing, M/M, So I've got no idea how they work, Sorry if I'm tagging this wrong, This is the first time I use tags, also making out, and a confused Jonah, who is an Akoiromantic (it's real I looked it up)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maia_Nebula/pseuds/Maia_Nebula
Summary: Jonah’s grip tightens, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Cyrus can hear his heart beating fast and loudly, and he’s sure Jonah can hear it, too. But Jonah doesn’t seem to be distracted by it as he stares at Cyrus’ lips and moves closer.“Can I?” He breathes.





	Jonah

Cyrus wants to place his hand on Jonah’s back comfortingly, but the position would be awkward because Jonah’s facing him, so he just looks at him kindly. Jonah rants on.  
“I just don’t know what’s wrong with me! I like them at first, I really do, but it’s like I lose interest the moment I’m sure they like me back. I want to be with them and then I don’t.” He runs his hands through his hair. “What a douche.”  
“Don’t say that.” Cyrus replies, giving up and placing his hand on Jonah’s shoulder. “Some people are like that, that’s all.”  
“Do you know anyone else like me?”

Cyrus stares. Jonah groans.  
“Maybe you’re afraid of commitment?” Cyrus offers. Jonah shakes his head.  
“I’m not scared, I’m just not interested. I like it when it’s fun, when I can be with someone I like and enjoy everything with them. But then it’s all so serious! We have to say we’re a couple everywhere we go, and we have to hang out with each other’s friends, and I have to buy flowers and chocolates and teddy bears and exchange personal stuff and wear bracelets. And I enjoy the ‘alone together’ part of it, don’t get me wrong, but they become all clingy and weird and I hate it. Why can’t we just have a good time and let go?”  
“No strings attached?”

Jonah buries his face in his hands and nods.  
“God, I’m definitely a douchebag, aren’t I?”

Cyrus smiles lopsidedly and pats his shoulder, his hand falling to his side. Jonah sighs.  
“Can’t I just have one thing that isn’t complicated? Like a relationship without all the sappy part of it or something?”

Cyrus has no idea what Jonah is referring to, but he imagines there’s a word for it. He shrugs.  
“Some people just like being on their own–”  
“I don’t! I like everything _but_ the labels. Or the stupid stuff.” He looks at Cyrus unhappily. “Don’t you think that’s messed up?”

Cyrus shrugs again.  
“Not really. Maybe you’re just different like that.”

Jonah arches an eyebrow.  
“Different?”  
“Yeah. Everyone’s got their thing. Maybe this is yours.”  
“Oh…” Jonah says, frowning slightly. “You mean…different like you?”

The intensity of the question and of Jonah’s gaze makes him swallow hard.  
“No, not at all!” Cyrus face turns deep red, but Jonah raises his hands in surrender.  
“It’s okay, don’t worry.” He says, shaking his head. “I don’t mind. You actually have a point there. How _did_ you know you were different?”

Cyrus has no idea if this question is even appropriate or not, and it’s a subject he’d rather not talk about with Jonah, but Jonah’s looking at him expectantly, so he decides to answer.  
“Well, I–” He clears his throat. This won’t be easy, will it? “I found out I liked someone. Not-a-girl someone. And then I met Iris and I loved spending time with her. We loved the same things and all, but we just didn’t… click. I still kept thinking about him, and my heart kept speeding up whenever he was around, but it didn’t happen with her…” Jonah is listening attentively. “And then she kissed me. And that’s when I knew – I knew I’d rather have kissed him.”

Cyrus plays with the hem of his shirt, but Jonah catches his wrist, tilting his head.  
“You’d rather have kissed him?” He asks softly. Something’s changed and, although Cyrus has no idea what it is, he can’t breathe. “So that’s it. That’s what I should try, right?”

Jonah’s grip tightens, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Cyrus can hear his heart beating fast and loudly, and he’s sure Jonah can hear it, too. But Jonah doesn’t seem to be distracted by it as he stares at Cyrus’ lips and moves closer.  
“Can I?” He breathes.

They are definitely not having the same conversation, Cyrus thinks, or _a_ conversation at all, seeing as he hasn’t been able to form any words, however much he’d like to correct Jonah’s use of the word ‘can’ instead of ‘may’.  
“Can I?” Jonah repeats. Cyrus has no idea what he answers, but Jonah closes the distance between them, so he guesses he’s said yes.

And that’s how he ends up kissing Jonah, _the_ Jonah Beck. It’s definitely different from kissing Iris, but it’s not what he imagines kissing TJ would be like.

_TJ!_

Cyrus pulls back immediately, eyes wide. Jonah lets go of his wrist and tilts his head again, touching his lips with his hand.

\---

A week later finds them working on a project in Cyrus’ room, something that Cyrus had looked forward to, but that is now making him incredibly uncomfortable. An hour into it, Jonah sighs, annoyed.  
“Are you going to be all weird about it or what?”

Cyrus thinks he’s the one who should be angry, seeing as he was the one that was kissed against his will ( _ok, maybe not, but whatever_ ). Still, he has never been straightforward about this type of thing. Why start now?  
“About what?”

Jonah rolls his eyes and moves from all fours on the floor to sitting cross-legged. He’s crinkling the edge of the project’s frame, but Cyrus decides not to comment on it.  
“About last week.” Cyrus says nothing, so Jonah rolls his eyes again. “You know, when I kissed you.”

Cyrus clears his throat, apparently a new nervous tic he’s developing.  
“I liked it.” Jonah continues. “And I’ve always really liked kissing. So I’m not sure if I liked it because of that, or because you’re a guy, or because it was you.”

Cyrus cheeks burn.  
“Jonah–”  
“Can I kiss you again?”  
“ _What?_ ” His voice is quiet, but Jonah hears him anyway.  
“Please.” Jonah insists. “I haven’t been able to sleep thinking about it. It _was_ different and I… It made me think that maybe nothing’s wrong with me; maybe I’ve just been looking at it from the wrong angle.”

He certainly has bags under his eyes, Cyrus acknowledges, and it’s really flattering that _the_ Jonah Beck (he has to stop calling him that) hasn’t been sleeping because of this. But Cyrus can’t help thinking about TJ, too. What if he knew?

Jonah pulls Cyrus towards him, bringing him to a kneeling position that isn’t really easy on his knees.  
“I’ve got no one else to ask. Please.”

Cyrus can’t argue with that logic. He also can’t argue against himself.  
“But TJ–”

It’s the first time he’s admitted his crush on TJ to anyone, and obviously it had to be to Jonah and under these circumstances. He cuts himself short, but it’s too late. Jonah just shakes his head.  
“I won’t tell him, I promise. This is just between you and me.”

Cyrus looks down. He doesn’t want to betray TJ, but, in any case, there’s no way he can do so. After all, how can he if TJ’s gone off with Kira, ignoring he exists? No, he would just be helping his friend Jonah, and there’s nothing wrong with that. Jonah was his _gay awakening_ ; it would be kind of poetic to have it be the other way around as well… But he frowns: maybe he would just be confusing Jonah further.  
“Let’s be honest here: there must be someone else you can ask for help with this. I can’t be the only gay at Jefferson’s, or on the planet.”

Jonah laughs.  
“Yeah. But I don’t know any other ‘gay’. And, in any case, I _said_ I also want to know if I liked it because it was you.”

 _That_ he can’t resist. So, again, he lets himself be kissed (however much this isn’t about TJ, he can’t bring himself to move first). Against his lips, Jonah smiles.

\---

This might be getting a little bit out of hand. At least that’s what Cyrus thinks now that he’s lying on his back on Jonah’s bedroom floor. The kiss deepens.

Jonah’s really good at this, he observes, as his hair is pulled lightly and Jonah’s hand caresses his side under his t-shirt. How they’ve gone from pecks to French kissing and fondling in four days is beyond him, but he can’t think straight anymore with Jonah between his legs, pushing him against the floor. He groans.

Jonah chuckles, breaking the kiss.  
“Do you like this?” He asks, his voice rough. Cyrus’ back arches as his hands pull Jonah back down. He doesn’t kiss him, though. Jonah doesn’t seem to mind, catching Cyrus’ lips with his own.

\---

It definitely gets out of control a couple of weeks later. They’re once more in Jonah’s room, and Jonah’s again between Cyrus’ legs, but this time they’re on the bed, so at least Cyrus is more comfortable. One of Cyrus’ hands is on the nape of Jonah’s neck, the other on the middle of Jonah’s back, and, although he can be as loud as he likes because no one else is home, he rocks with Jonah breathlessly.

Jonah’s hand moves lower, between him and the mattress, and then inside the back of his pants, cupping his – _he can’t say the word, he can’t say the word_ – and Cyrus moans. He has never felt so aroused. He thinks about touching Jonah back, but decides against it. Jonah grunts and squeezes him again, his movements becoming more desperate.  
“It’s you.” He says roughly. “It’s because it’s you.”

Tears fill Cyrus’ eyes. He would have done everything in his power to have Jonah feel like this before because he can’t return his feelings now. Upset, he needs to stop the words from repeating in his head, so he crosses his ankles behind Jonah’s back, bringing him down harder against him.

\---

Jonah always stops before they reach the we-have-to-clean-ourselves-up point, but Cyrus is still pretty close to the edge, his heart thumping away, when Jonah lies down next to him looking frustrated.  
“What’s wrong?” He asks. For a moment, he thinks Jonah will not reply.  
“I know you have a thing for TJ and not me,” he says, and Cyrus’ heart speeds up again. “But it’s really hard keeping this a secret.”

What Jonah has just said makes no sense. Cyrus tells him so.  
“I like being with you, and I wish others knew.”  
“You want us to be something else?”  
“No. I just want to… If others knew, we could, you know, _do_ more. All the time, everywhere.”

Jonah blushes and sits up. Cyrus doesn’t like this approach – he now understands why the girls didn’t want to only provide pleasure and not ‘ _be_ more’, whatever that means. He sighs.  
“You know we shouldn’t tell anyone.”

Jonah’s frown returns.  
“Yes, but I _really_ want to. Don’t you?”

If he’s being honest, he does, too. However, he shrugs.  
“You promised,” is all he says.

Jonah nods dejectedly and gives him a sad smile.  
“I know. Had to try, though”.

Cyrus smiles back and bites his lip briefly, before deciding to speak.  
“Did you know I liked you?”  
“When?” Jonah asks, his eyes wide.  
“Long ago.”  
“Before TJ?”  
“Yeah,” Cyrus smiles, “before TJ.”  
“Before Iris?”

Cyrus shrugs. Jonah raises an eyebrow.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“You probably wouldn’t have liked me back, and then I would have been crushed.”  
“Fair enough,” Jonah shrugs, then smirks. “Plus, I stop liking people when they like me. Smart move.”

Cyrus laughs, but Jonah looks at him pensively.  
“Do you think I will want this to stop when you start liking me again?”  
“You mean _if_ , right?” Cyrus replies. “Quite bold of you to assume that that would happen.”

Jonah smiles, his dimples reappearing. Cyrus stares at them and feels his heart ache: he might have started liking Jonah again already.

\---

He curls into the touch, bucking against him once before he can control himself. Jonah tongue is in his mouth, caressing his own, and his hand keeps moving down the front of Cyrus’ jeans.  
“Please, Cy… Please…” Jonah begs between kisses.

Cyrus shakes his head nervously, but Jonah ignores him, kissing his neck and then lowering himself down the bed. He lifts Cyrus’ shirt skillfully to expose his navel and, before Cyrus can pull him up, Jonah dips his tongue in it, making Cyrus gasp.  
“Come on.” Jonah says, starting to lick further down. “Let me see you. Let me touch you.”

Cyrus shakes his head again, but it’s obvious he’s hesitating. Jonah moves up to whisper in his ear.  
“And, if you like my hands, well…” He keeps stroking Cyrus over his jeans. “I’ve never had anyone in my mouth before.”  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Cyrus replies. It’s the dirtiest, most tempting offer he’s been made in his life, so he finally pulls Jonah up and covers his mouth with his, squirming when Jonah moves his hand under the waistband of his jeans. Cyrus doesn’t know if he wants to pull Jonah’s hand out or push it further in, but he doesn’t get to decide as his stepmom calls them down for dinner. 

\---

An hour later they’re cleaning up the table because Jonah offered to do the dishes and Cyrus’ stepmother found that adorable. Cyrus doesn’t agree with this plan (he’d rather return to his room with Jonah so they can continue whatever it is they were doing), but that is irrelevant because he has been asked to do the chore anyway.  
“You’re an idiot.” He states.

Jonah rinses the glasses Cyrus has soaped up and smiles, dimples and all.  
“ _You’re_ an idiot.”

Cyrus rolls his eyes but can’t help smiling back.  
“Exhibit A.”

Jonah laughs and encircles Cyrus with his arms. He then places his hands over Cyrus’, intertwining their fingers and nuzzling his neck.  
“Hey!” Cyrus whisper-yells, trying to push him off before his parents return. He’s unsuccessful so he tries again, bumping his body against Jonah’s. That’s when he feels Jonah’s length through both their jeans.

Cyrus flushes red with embarrassment but Jonah is unfazed as he presses himself against Cyrus slowly, making him brace against the sink and screw his eyes closed. Cyrus exhales loudly, trying to regain his composure.  
“Jonah, this isn’t funny.” He says nervously, his knees buckling slightly when Jonah grinds against him again. “My parents might come back and see us.”

He can feel Jonah shrugging although he can’t see him, so he changes tactics.  
“Look, let’s do this quickly – _it was your idea after all_ – and then we can go up to my room.”

Jonah leans forward, his one-word reply almost making Cyrus whimper.  
“Beg.”

And, with that, Jonah’s hand slips inside Cyrus’ pants, carefully stroking him over his underwear. Jonah’s hands are cold, but the friction is like nothing he’s ever imagined, and Cyrus finds himself fighting between bending over and pushing forward against him.  
“It’s weird to touch someone other than myself.” Jonah comments offhandedly. Cyrus has no idea how he can be so nonchalant about the whole thing.  
“Jonah, please–”  
“I mean, you’re also warm and hard,” Jonah’s hand curls around him and moves up and down once, twice. “But it’s weird I’m not stroking me…”

Cyrus can’t even breathe. Jonah strokes him again, but this time he also presses himself slowly against Cyrus.  
“Ah… That’s better.” Jonah says, thrusting a bit harder.

Cyrus knows his parents will not be interrupting them, but shrill alarms have gone off in his head.  
“Jonah, please–”

Jonah lets him go and steps to the side, rinsing his hands as if nothing has happened.  
“You’re no fun,” he pouts.

Cyrus tries to get his ragged breathing under control and fumes.

\---

“I like you.” Cyrus admits sadly after another make-out session a week later.

Jonah props himself up on his elbow, turning to face him.  
“I like you, too.”  
“No, Jonah,” Cyrus sighs, “I _like_ like you.”  
“Oh.”

Jonah is silent for a moment and Cyrus’ eyes fill with tears. _This is when it all ends_ , he thinks.  
“You mean, like you like TJ?”

Cyrus doesn’t trust his voice and nods, making Jonah frown.  
“Dude, why? You know I stop liking people when they like me back.”  
“I was kind of hoping that wouldn’t happen.”  
“I looked it up on the internet – it’s a real thing. I can’t help it.”

Cyrus looks at the ceiling and clenches his fists.  
“I know.”

\---

They’ve only got one more project to go, so they’re once more working in Cyrus’ room. They’re both tense and, after a while, Cyrus can’t take it anymore.  
“Are you going to be all weird about it or what?” He asks, trying to lighten the mood.

Jonah sits up and gives him a small smile.  
“About what?”  
“About last week.” Cyrus continues, smiling as well. “You know, when I said I liked you.”

Jonah’s grin turns rueful and his dimples disappear. Cyrus wants to backtrack immediately.  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” He says, but Jonah chuckles.  
“It’s okay. If it’s any consolation, I was thinking about bringing it up, too.” Jonah frowns. “It’s just–I feel different about you now.”  
“You don’t like me anymore, you mean?”  
“Yeah… Well, no. It’s weird.” Jonah sighs.  
“You say ‘weird’ very often.”  
“Ok, I don’t think that’s what we were discussing.”  
“Sorry,” Cyrus says, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. “I digress.”

Jonah returns the eye roll.  
“I still like you, but it’s a different kind of like. I still want to be with you and stuff, just maybe… maybe not making out.” He puts his head in his hands. Cyrus can hear a muffled ‘I don’t think I’m making sense’ and his heart aches, but not as bad as he thought it would. He tilts his head.  
“Do you want to kiss one last time?”

He doesn’t know what has possessed him to say that. Jonah looks up at him as if it hadn’t even crossed his mind.  
“Why? I just told you–”  
“I know,” Cyrus replies, making up the excuse as he goes, “but you’ve got to test your theory, right? If you no longer like me and you kiss me, you might find out if you just like kissing or if you actually like kissing guys.”

Jonah raises an eyebrow.  
“Because I’ve taken the ‘it’s because it’s you’ thing out of the equation…”

Cyrus’ heart aches a bit more, but he nods.  
“Exactly.”

Jonah tilts his head and then shrugs, moving closer to Cyrus, who can feel his breathing speeding up.  
“No hands,” Cyrus nervously jokes. Jonah laughs.  
“No hands,” he agrees.

Since Cyrus is the one who suggested it, he decides to be the first one to move. The contact is gentle and unhurried and, as he caresses Jonah’s lips with his own, Jonah smiles. Emboldened, he licks Jonah’s bottom lip and Jonah tilts his head again to give him better access…

It feels different, Cyrus concedes. It doesn’t feel wrong, but it doesn’t feel as right as it did before. It’s like it’s something they could do or not do, and it wouldn’t matter.

Jonah’s tongue runs along his own and, ok, it might not matter, but it sure feels good.

And then he feels Jonah’s hands on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He breaks the kiss.  
“No hands.” He breathes.  
“No hands.” Jonah softly repeats, resting his forehead against Cyrus’ before sighing. “I was wrong.”

Cyrus frowns.  
“It’s because it’s you.”


End file.
